Cherry Blossom Revival
by Kuchinarocks
Summary: They had rejected her, hurt her, but you know what they say. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and that is exactly what she did. She joined the most evil group of all time, Akatsuki, Sakura Haruno takes the ninja world by storm. Pairings undecided. It's my first fanfic so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Hey **** Inner Sakura's thoughts**

_Hey __ Sakura's thoughts_

_**I do not own NARUTO !**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Sakura POV**

"I'm sorry."

Her friends were gathered around a tombstone. Carved on it were the words "Here lies Konoha's Cherry Blossom. May she be our angel forever."

Unbeknownst to them, the very person they were mourning was only a few feet away, watching them silently.

_**Tch. They weren't so sorry when they were insulting us a few years ago. What a bunch of hypocrites.**_

_Oh be quiet Inner. I mean they do think they have killed us. Even though that would be impossible, for them anyway._

_**Only you would be this optimistic, even if it is in your head.**_

Standing there in the rain, were her ex-best friends. Hinata, Naruto, Ino, even Sasuke was there.

_**Ah. I had heard that he had gone off to kill his brother right after we left. Guess he couldn't succeed. I mean, we would know if he did complete his "quest for revenge."**_

_Don't worry about it. Let's return to our real home now._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Hey **** Inner Sakura's thughts**

_Hey __ Sakura's thoughts_

_**I do not own NARUTO !**_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura, you have now completed my training. You may have even surpassed me. Congratulations!" my mentor praised me warmly with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Shishou!" I replied happily. 'Maybe I can go find Ino and have a nice cup of tea with her, and we can talk about the old days.'

_**You sound so old saying that.**_

_Shut up Inner. I'm you too, so you just called yourself old._

_**And you just told yourself to shut up.**_

_Shut u-! You know what, never mind._

I stopped talking to my Inner and realized that I had reached Ino's parent's flower shop. Suddenly, someone rushed past me.

"Whoa there, Ino-pig, slow down. Now tell me, why are you running out dressed like that?" I reprimanded.

"Didn't you hear?" said Ino, panting slightly. "Sasuke Uchiha is back! You better get going if you want to see him, Forehead. Forehead? Sakura, are you listening to me?"

_**I can't believe that Uchiha has the nerve to come back after what had happened all those years ago. No wonder Ino's wearing that skimpy outfit. Are you going to be dressed like that?**_

_Nani?! No way! I don't even like Uchiha anymore._

_**Well anyways, you better go see him at least. He is, after all, your former teammate.**_

_You're right, as always. I better get going._

I ran off, Ino following close behind yelling at me for ignoring her.

As we got near the gates, we could hear the fan girls screaming.

_**After all Uchiha did, they still adore him. Maybe you could let me come out and kick him in the balls.**_

_No. I remember what happened the last time I let you out._

**Flashback**

_It was the night before Christmas. Everyone was sleeping, except for a choice few, me included._

**Yo. Sakura, let me out. Just for a bit, I mean it is Christmas.**

Alright, alright, fine. But just for half of the night, okay?

'_What can go wrong?' I had thought. Well, many things apparently._

_First, Inner Sakura went to a bar. She got insanely drunk and trashed the whole place with her super strength. Then she intimidated some poor young man to pay for the damage. After that, she went to the town square and almost knocked down the gigantic Christmas tree that rose majestically from the center of the village. It took both Tsunade and Kakashi to calm her down. By the time I became sober, Inner had released me. I was left to deal with the aftermath._

"_What's wrong with you, Sakura?" Tsunade thundered. "The Sakura I know would never get drunk, let alone make another person pay for her mistakes!"_

"_Yes, Sakura, I have never known for you to do this. What's happening? Is it depression? Anxiety?" Kakashi questioned. "Because if anything's wrong, I want to be the first to know, okay?"_

"_Stop worrying about me!" I retorted. "Everything is fine, okay? Leave me alone!"_

_That was when my troubles started. After word got out that I had gotten drunk, people started to be more wary around me. Even Naruto was nervous whenever I approached him. The only people who treated me normally were Ino and Hinata, but they were always training with their teammates and rarely hung out with me anymore._

**End Flashback**

_**Yeah. Maybe it is better if I don't come out. I am technically the source of all your problems, aren't I?**_

_Yes, yes you are. Now stop talking to me._

"Sasuke! Marry me! Please!"

"We love you Sasuke!"

"He's mine! Not yours, not anybody else's!"

"No, Sasuke definitely likes me better!"

_**Ah. That reminds me of our genin days.**_

_Feeling nostalgic?_

_**A little bit maybe. Just go say hi so we can leave.**_

Obeying my inner, I pushed to the front of the crowd, the girls complaining about me "cutting in line."

"Get out of my way before I kill you all!"

I sighed. Ino could get very scary if you are in her way.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go see him. He is my former teammate," I apologized for Ino. "You'll all get your chance to propose to him later."

"That was a joke wasn't it? Because I think they took it seriously," Ino whispered to me.

I face palmed. Was I really such an idiot when I was a Sasuke fan girl?

_**Yes. You were. No doubt about it.**_

_Did I ask for your opinion? No._

_**Party pooper.**_

"Hey Sasuke! Welcome back!" I said with a fake smile. "I'm guessing you killed Orochi-pedo, right?"

"Hn," he replied.

Wow. Same as ever I guess.

"Well then, I'm just going to leave, okay? See you some other time!" I turned to leave, instead running into Naruto.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan! Why don't you come have ramen with us!" he whined.

"No. I have work to do. I'll see you tomorrow for training, though. See you soon!" I said, actually leaving this time. "Hey Ino. Are you coming with me?"

She was standing next to Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. I was surprised to see that the whole Konoha 11 was there, and Tenten and Hinata were both blushing at the sight of Sasuke.

_**Hm. Interesting. Tenten and Hinata both have miniature crushes on Sasuke. And here I thought Tenten liked Neji and Hinata liked Naruto. Interesting.**_

_That is interesting. I better warn Hinata and Tenten. They need to get rid of that crush._

_**Oh, Sakura, are you jealous?**_

_Psh. No. I just don't want them to feel the heartbreak I did._

I walked home, thinking all the way. Sasuke was looking at me weirdly. I wonder what he's up to.

_**Nothing good I bet.**_

_Sasuke never does anything good._

_**Hm. You're right. What happened today, you're never this smart.**_

_Inner. Stop talking now._

_**Hn. You never listen to me.**_

_There's a reason you're on the inside, and I'm outside._

She shut up after that. When I got back home, I realized that I had no food. I was really hungry, but the closest restaurant was Ichiraku's.

_**Darn it! You can't go there! Sasuke's probably there with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!**_

_I know, but I'm really hungry._

_**Fine, darling. Your loss.**_

Bracing myself for the worst, I trekked toward Ichiraku's. When I arrived, I noticed that the only customer was Anko, who was eating her dango. Whew. Turns out Sasuke didn't want to come her to eat.

_**Spoke too soon.**_

"Sakura-chan! I guess you decided to join us after all!" Ugh. Naruto's here and Sasuke and Kaka-sensei are most likely right behind him.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke commanded.

_Right again, Inner._

_**You owe me 5 bucks.**_

_I never agreed to a bet!_

_**Whatever.**_

_It's not like I can pay you anyways._

_**Touché.**_

"What did you say, teme?" Naruto yelled.

"Both of you, stop fighting!" I screeched, annoyed.

"Hn. You shouldn't be talking. You're weak and annoying," Sasuke said.

I was appalled, to say the least. Then the person I expected least to reply said something that made my blood go cold.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan, you've gotten weaker since that, umm, incident."

At Naruto's remark I became livid, but I was sad as well. I never would have thought that Naruto would insult me, especially since this time it was intentionally.

"Now, now boys. I'm sure Sakura has been training at least a little bit. Though I did notice that she has been slacking off at the hospital. You're sure there's nothing wrong?" The last sentence was directed by Kakashi toward me.

Unable to reply due to the lump rising in my throat, I ran away as fast as I could (which was pretty fast), tears forming in my eyes.

"Tch. See, you are weak," Sasuke taunted.

His words echoed in my ears as I fled for the safety of my home. Luckily, Inner was silent the whole time. I don't think I could have kept her in.

When I got home, I collapsed on my bed in a fit of tears. Maybe I should leave the village. No, never mind. They would notice immediately, and try to send Naruto after me. I finally figured out that I have been treated as a little girl. I never got the most difficult missions. Oh well, it's only Sasuke and Naruto who think I'm weak. If I avoid them and stay with my other friends, I'll be able to cope.

The Next Day

I woke up refreshed. I was able to sleep pretty well last night, due to Inner's reassurance that my plan would work. I decided to go find Hinata and Ino to train. On my way to the Hyuga complex I saw Kiba. He was acting strange. I waved to him but he looked at me in disappointment.

"Hey Kiba, what's wrong?" I inquired.

"Sakura, I know you were sad when Sasuke left, but you could have tried harder," he said.

What? Could have tried harder at what?

_**He probably thinks you could've tried to get over Sasuke. Maybe he wants to go out with you. It's not the first time.**_

"No Kiba, I won't go out with you, get over it." I pushed past him.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked, confused. "I meant that you stopped training. Face it Sakura, you've gotten weaker and weaker."

Dang it! That means Sasuke has already told at least 1 person how "weak" I am. Better go find Ino and Hinata and see what they've heard. Walking around, lost in thought, I hadn't realized that I was nearing Hinata's house.

I was watching the guards when Hinata walked out with Neji.

"Hey Hinata, look, it's that weakling Sakura," Neji said.

"Y-y-yes. S-s-sakura, why haven't y-you trained h-harder?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata. How could you believe those lies that Sasuke told you?" I asked. "I thought you were my friend."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I noticed it too. You were getting easier to beat in our spars. I just had to accept it," Hinata said.

Oh no. My best friend just admitted I was weak. My life is over. I hope Ino will be at home to console me.

"Fine Hinata. Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore," I said agonizingly. "I'll stay away from you from now on."

As I walked away, I heard Neji mumble to Hinata, "Stay away from her. She's not worthy of interacting with a Hyuga of your status."

I was downright depressed now. I need to find Ino. When I got to the flower shop I saw that she was working in the front today.

"Hey Ino, let's go spar together!" I called out.

"Sorry, I'm going to train with Shikamaru today," said Ino. "You're just a little beneath my level, you know?"

What? Now Ino has heard that I'm weak, and she believes Sasuke!

"Why Ino? Aren't you my best friend ever? Why would you do this to me?" I cried out.

"Sakura, just accept your fate. I think it's time you stopped being a ninja. You just don't have the skills or determination."

I'd like to say that I stood up for myself. Instead, I ran away crying my eyes out.

_**It's okay Saku. We'll move on from this.**_

_How could they? They were my best friends, almost sisters. I thought I could get through this, but I can't. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be a rogue ninja, or I'll join the Akatsuki. I'll come back someday to take my revenge._

'_**Atta girl! Come on, pick up the pieces and meld them back together. Now go take a walk in the forest to clear your head and make a plan, okay?**_

_Sure. Whatever you say Inner._

I walked toward the village on the outskirts of town. It was really quiet, almost too quiet. Suddenly, a whoosh was heard. I looked around warily, scanning the bushes for any sudden movements.

_**Behind you!**_

_Thanks._

I turned around and saw Itachi and Kisame, wearing their Akatsuki cloaks with the ugly hat. I mean seriously, hats are out of fashion right now, shouldn't they know that?

_**Saku. Concentrate!**_

_Oh yeah._

"What are you doing here this close to Konoha? Are you here for the Kyubi?" I inquired quickly.

"No," Itachi responded. Oh how I hate his voice. It's just so much like Sasuke's, emotionless and flat.

"To elaborate on what my partner here said, we are actually here for you. Our leader wants you to join the Akatsuki," Kisame said with his shark-like smile. "He has been interested in you, and due to what is happening in Konoha, we decided this was a good time to ask you to join."

_**How does he know about what's going on?**_

_Oh who cares. This is the perfect chance. Should we leave with them?_

_**I don't know, you choose.**_

"Give me one day to make my choice. If I decide to join, I will be waiting here tomorrow at noon," I dictated.

"Alright," Kisame grinned again. "See you."

On my way home, I thought about their offer. Then an ANBU poofed in my way and said that Shishou wants to see me.

"Shishou, you called?" I called into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard from Sasuke that you are weak. Since he is a fullfledged, ANBU-level shinobi, I agree with him and order that you train more from now on. You may leave," Tsunade mumbled incoherently. I could still understand it though, and was stunned. Not strong enough? Train more? Weak?

_**Girl, let's join Akatsuki!**_

_For once I totally agree with you._

I ran out the door, rushing home so I could pack. Then I went to sleep.

The Next Day, Noon

I waited nervously in the clearing, wondering when the two would arrive. Just as I was thinking about leaving and coming back in a few minutes, they arrived.

"You ready, Pinky?" Kisame asked.

"As ever, Fish Sticks," I retorted.

"Oh, feisty, I see," he teased.

I ignored him.

I turned around and looked at Konoha one last time as I took out my kunai knife and drew a jagged line through the metal of my headband.

"Goodbye Konoha," I whispered softly.

"Let's go," Itachi said. We ran swiftly through the trees, heading toward my new future. My new home hopefully.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey **** Inner Sakura's thughts**

_Hey __ Sakura's thoughts_

_**I do not own NARUTO !**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Baa-chan! Sakura-chan's gone!"

"Whoa, Naruto, slow down and be quiet. You're making my hangover worse," Tsunade complained. "Now, again, but understandably."

"Sakura-chan is gone! I checked her apartment and it's just the way it's supposed to be, except her picture of us as genin. It's cracked, as if it was thrown against the wall!"

"Did you check the training grounds? And the hospital?" Tsunade asked anxiously.

"Yeah! I'll bet Sakura was kidnapped. She was probably too weak to put up a fight and the kidnappers are using her as bait for me or Sasuke-teme!" Naruto deduced.

"Hm. No, I think Sakura has abandoned the village. Naruto, I order you to take Kakashi and Sasuke and search the surrounding forests. Hurry!" Tsunade commanded. "Even if she is not as strong as expected, there are other weaker villages that can use her to train their ninjas. She is a valuable asset to other villages."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The fact that he used Tsunade's name was a sign that he was serious.

**Sakura POV**

"Itachi-san, where are we going?" I asked.

"We are heading toward Amegakure, where our base is," replied Kisame instead.

"Nobody asked you, Fish Stick!" I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Whatever, Pinky," he taunted.

"Both of you be quiet," Itachi ordered. "I can feel three chakra signatures heading closer. They are all very powerful, and I'm positive that it's the Copy Nin, the Kyubi, and my foolish little brother, considering that their teammate has gone missing."

"Wow, Itachi, that's the most words I have ever heard you utter since I first met you," I teased.

"As hard as it is, I admit Pinky's right. You really need to talk more," advised Kisame.

Suddenly we could all hear the sounds of a person crashing through the undergrowth.

"Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, come on! Hurry up! We have to find Sakura-chan before she joins another village!" That was Naruto, of course.

"Be quiet, dobe." Sasuke was here too?

"Calm down Naruto. She couldn't have gotten far," reasoned Kakashi. Great. Tsunade sent the whole Team 7, thinking that would make me go back. She's actually really smart. They might be able to convince me to return.

"Why do you care about her so much, dobe? She's just a weakling." Sasuke's statement made me change my mind. Who cares about Konoha? They all think I'm a weakling. Well, if I join the Akatsuki, I might be able to get much stronger. We, as in Itachi, Kisame, and I, hid in the bushes as they burst into the clearing.

"Summoning Jutsu!" called Kakashi. A little brown dog appeared. It was Pakkun. "Pakkun, search for Sakura's scent. We must find her as soon as we can," ordered Kakashi.

"Why are we looking for Sakura? What did she do wrong?" asked Pakkun innocently.

"We are looking for her because she abandoned the village. She didn't do anything wrong exactly, but she is a weakling who didn't deserve to be on our team," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Pakkun kept silent, though I can tell that he wanted to strangle Sasuke. I actually knew Pakkun really well, and he, at least, was on my side.

"Just give me a few minutes. I will be able to sense her out after a while," said Pakkun.

I knew he wasn't going to give me away, so I signaled Itachi and Kisame to start backing away.

"Wait, I think I've got it. Sakura is this way!" Pakkun exclaimed, as he lead them away from my hiding place. I silently thanked him. I knew I could count on him to lead them away from me!

"Isn't that dog supposed to be the best tracker in the Fire Country?" asked Kisame.

"Yes. Why?" I replied.

"Well, you were hiding less than a foot away and he led them in the opposite direction! What kind of tracking is that?" ranted Kisame.

"He obviously is a good friend of Sakura's. Therefore, he doesn't want Sakura to be found out. To prevent Kakashi from taking Sakura back, when she clearly doesn't want to, he lead them all in the wrong direction," explained Itachi.

"Oh. I get it now."

"Fish Sticks, you are such an idiot. I don't get how you survived in a ruthless organization like the Akatsuki for such a long time," I mused. I was really confused. Kisame wasn't as cruel and mean as I originally though he was. He is actually kind of nice, even if he likes to tease me, and he is funny.

"I survived because there are even bigger idiots in the Akatsuki. I'm considered sane, as well as a genius." Wow. I can't wait to meet the rest of the members!

**With Kakashi**

"Pakkun, where are you taking us?" questioned Naruto. "I swear we are running around in circles!"

'Saku-chan should have gotten far enough by now. I guess I should lead them back to Tsunade.' "Hm. I seem to have lost the scent. Let's report back to Tsunade!" Pakkun said cheerfully.

"Oh no! Baa-chan is going to kill me when she finds out that I didn't bring Sakura-chan back! She'll throw more sake bottles at me," Naruto said.

"I'm just going to leave now. Bye!" As Pakkun said his goodbyes, Naruto was running around in circles, worrying about what Tsunade would do to him when they got back.

"Sigh… that lazy dog. Naruto! Sasuke! Let's return and give our mission report. We will then await further orders."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto saluted. Sasuke just grumbled.

**Sakura POV**

"Hey Fish Stick! Tell me about the other members!" I commanded.

"Well, first off, there's the leader, Pein. He has the legendary Rinnegan, and everyone calls him Leader-sama or Pein-sama. The only person who calls him anything else is Konan, but only because they were childhood friends. Konan is Pein's second-in-command, though I think there's something else going on between them." At this, Kisame was punched by Itachi.

"Don't talk about things you do not understand," Itachi chidded.

"Okay, okay, geez! Continuing, Konan uses paper to fight, and she does origami in her free time. She has purple hair, too. Next is Tobi. He is sort of a mystery. All we know is that he was from Konoha, and he's an idiot. He acts like a five year old kid, and is probably dumber than one. He also wears a mask all the time. Deidara loathes him. You've met Deidara before. He has long blonde hair and a kekkei genkai that gives him mouths on his hands. He loves to blow things up and he always argues with his partner about whether art is fleeting or everlasting. Another member is Hidan. He likes to do sacrifices in his rooms, so if you hear any screaming, ignore it. He is immortal and he thinks his god, Jashin, is real." At this I was surprised. I thought I was the only Jashin worshipper on this planet! "His partner is Kakuzu, who hates him. Kakuzu has 5 hearts. It is almost impossible to kill him, but if you destroy all his hearts, he will die. He has power over all 5 elements, and has complete mastery of them as well. Then there's Itachi and I. You know that I have Samehada and water jutsu. Itachi has the Sharingan, as well as other fire jutsu. Overall, we are a really powerful organization. The only reason we haven't stormed Konoha to capture the Kyubi is because of the determination of the shinobi, as well as the Kyubi's courage and endurance. Naruto does house the strongest of all the demons."

"Whoo finally finished your speech! I was starting to tune you out!" I teased.

"You little upstart! You should listen to your elders!" Kisame yelled.

"Both of you, stop arguing. We need to rest for the night," Itachi said.

We set up camp. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

"Rise and shine! Let's get moving!" I cried cheerfully. "Come on, up and at 'em!"

"You're too loud Pinky. Leave me alone," Kisame grumbled.

"No! We have to get to the base tonight or else I'll burst from excitement! I can't wait to meet the other members!" I was so jumpy, that I didn't notice Itachi was already awake and moving around. I burst into his tent.

"Itachi! Wake up!" I froze. He was standing there, his shirt half put on, staring at me. I squeaked an apology while walking out, blushing horrendously.

_**He has a nice chest. Admit it, he's hot.**_

_Stop corrupting my mind, Inner. Be quiet._

_**I am your mind. And you're just in denial.**_

Again, I ignored her.

"So, how much longer until we get to Amegakure?" I asked.

"About 5 more hours if we run. About 8 hours if we walk. All this with no breaks, of course," answered Kisame.

"Well let's go then!" I exclaimed.

**(A/N: I'm just going to skip the running part because I seriously can't think about what they would talk about. There is only so much arguments one can think of.)**

We're here! Finally, I can become stronger and show Konoha that I am not a weak little girl who needs to be protected.

"Where is the hideout entrance?" I asked.

"It's about 8 miles away from here. Follow us."

We walked for about 20 minutes. In front of us was a large boulder with a seal on it. Kisame and Itachi both tapped their rings then made a handseal. The boulder rumbled and slowly started to roll away, revealing a gigantic cave entrance.

"Let's go, Pinky!" Kisame called. I followed him in.

We passed many halls, stairs, and doors. It's almost as if it was designed to confuse others, like a maze. Finally, after a few minutes, we reached a pair of double doors at the end of a hall. Itachi knocked softly 3 times.

"Come in," I heard someone call out. Itachi opened the door and walked in, not bothering to make sure I was following him. The inside of the room was dim, barely lit, and contained a desk. At the desk was a man shrouded in shadows. I guessed that this was the leader. Behind him was another silhouette, and behind that person was another pair of double doors, presumably leading to the leader's rooms.

"I assume this is our newest member. Well Konan, it seems there is another girl to accompany you, with unusual hair as well." The last comment was directed at the person standing behind the leader. That person stepped into the light. She was beautiful, like an angel. She had bluish hair, with a hint of purple, and was wearing the uniform Akatsuki cloak. Somehow she managed to make the cloak look feminine and attractive. "Take her to the room next to yours and give her an Akatsuki cloak as well as the ring. Then give her a tour around the base. Make sure she knows where the medical room is, as well as the kitchen. You are dismissed. I have some things to discuss with Itachi and Kisame."

"Goodbye Sakura," Itachi said with his creepy emotionless voice.

"See ya Pinky!" Kisame called after him.

I stuck my tongue out at him again, right before I left. Good riddance.

I followed Konan down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and through another set of doors. Her room was beautiful. It had deep purple walls, with a large master bed. The bed had indigo colored drapes and blue bed sheets.

"Wow! Your room is beautiful!" I complimented.

"Thanks, it took me forever to coordinate the colors so they would match," she answered. "And I'm so happy to finally have another girl in the Akatsuki. Boys are pigs!" Her previously emotionless expression was gone, now replaced by a gleeful one, like a kid on Christmas Day getting all the presents she wanted.

_**I was not expecting this kind of reception.**_

_You know what? Neither did I really._

_**Though you two match pretty well. Great sense of color coordination, sexist opinion of boys, and weird hair color!**_

_Shut up Inner._

"I can't wait to see you in the Akatsuki cloak. You have great curves, and I want to try the new style of cloaks I was making for women. It's nice to finally have a model!" she gushed.

"Aren't there only 2 women in Akatsuki now?" I asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure Deidara and Itachi can pass off as a women."

At this, I was laughing really hard. Who would've ever thought I would become good friends with the Akatsuki leader's second-in-command in less than a minute?

"Okay then, I need to introduce you to the other members and show you the medical room and kitchen. Follow me," she instructed. We walked down about 5 flights of stairs and through another set of doors.

"Um, Konan? How many stairs and doors are there?"

"Oh, about 167 stairways and 294 doors. I think. We're always reconstructing the base. And we also have other bases in the other countries." She said that as if it was normal to have that many doors and stairways. I'm not even going to ask how many halls they have.

"Hey Konan, who's this freak?" I whirled around, and insult ready on my tongue, and came face to face, or rather face to chest, with a person who might even be weirder than me. He had gray hair slicked back and a giant scythe strapped to his back. He smelled strongly of blood.

"Hidan! Be nice to our newest member. Her name's Sakura Haruno. Sakura, meet Hidan, our most vulgar member."

_**He must be the immortal one who believes in Jashin, like us. He smells nasty.**_

_Should we let him know?_

_**Please, go ahead.**_

"Hey you! Stinky! You shouldn't be mean to a girl who can send you flying to Konoha with one punch," I insulted.

"Oh yeah? I bet you're all bark and no bite!" he retorted.

"You wanna bet?"

"Go ahead. I'll give you a free shot, even!"

"Thank Jashin I'm nice. Here I come!"

I walked toward him, pumped chakra into my fist, and punched him as hard as I could. He had a split second's time to look surprised before he flew into the air. He crashed through the wall, leaving a hole that was about 7 feet tall and 2 feet wide. I walked outside and watched him soar.

"Great. We'll have to pay for that won't we? Kakuzu will be pissed." Another new voice. I turned around and stopped short. It was...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Cliffy! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey **** Inner Sakura's thughts**

_Hey __ Sakura's thoughts_

_**I do not own NARUTO !**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasori? What was he doing alive? He should be dead! I killed him myself, so why was he here. I stared at him in shock, unable to speak a word.

"What, cat got your tongue?" He smirked at me. Ugh, that smirk, it reminds me so much of Sasuke's!

"How are you still alive? I killed you!" I screamed. "And Chiyo baa-sama almost died to kill you! I almost died killing you! And you have the nerve to come back?" I ran toward him and tried to punch him. He blocked it and smirked again.

"Hn. Pein-sama stole Orochimaru's Resurrection Jutsu and revived me because I am a very important member," Sasori said arrogantly. "If you harm me, you may get punished by Pein-sama."

"Ugh! You're so arrogant! Why don't you go die in a hole!" I yelled.

"Haruno-san; if you do not be quiet I will have to force you to." I turned around and saw Pein-sama watching the scene amusedly.

"Yeah, Leader-sama, tell the pink bitch to be quiet!" Hidan cheered.

"Hidan?" I said. He looked at me. "Shut up." Then I punched him again, making him fly again.

"Hey look! It's a bird, no a plane, no it's Hidan, un!" Again, I was surprised by this new voice.

"Deidara!" I gasped. "I thought Sasuke killed you!"

"Well, I was resurrected along with Sasori, yeah. Please do not punch me into oblivion when I say that your hair is very strange, un."

"I won't. As long as you allow me to dress you up in pretty clothes and call you Barbie."

_**Oh, good idea Sakura.**_

_He can't refuse! Unless he wants to follow Hidan to Kumogakure. _

(A/n: In case anyone was wondering why I chose him to fly to the Land of Lightning, it's because it's the farthest from Amegakure.)

"What! No, yeah!"

"Is that a no or a yeah?" I said while raising my fist threateningly.

"I said no, yeah!" he retorted, frustrated.

"I'll take that as a no then. Bye!" I smiled sickeningly and punched him almost as hard as I did Hidan. I would find a way to dress him up no matter what. I bet Konan will help me.

"You really need to keep your temper in check, Pinky." Great, Kisame joins the party.

"Can all of you leave me alone? I'm getting really annoyed so I'm going to go destroy the surrounding forest. If you hear any pained screams, ignore them." Everyone took a step back. I could be pretty scary when I was angry. I trudged out the base, them looking apprehensively at me. Then the door slammed shut.

_**Alright, we're ready for a killing frenzy. Even though the only thing we're killing is trees and the occasional unlucky forest creature.**_

_Shut up Inner. I'm going to let you out. But you have to promise not to kill any people or embarrass me, okay?_

_**Fine. Finally, some freedom! Yay, hooray, what fun!**_

_You're not even out yet._

_**Whatever. Come on, hurry up!**_

_Be quiet. I need to concentrate and I can't with your annoying voice blabbing in my ear._

Thankfully this got no reply from Inner. I focused on letting Inner out, which involved some hand seals I made up and some imagination. Finally, I could feel my control slipping and Inner was released. I could only watch as she stretched out her arms ran deeper into the forest.

Inner first demolished all the trees around us. Then she went searching for more interesting prey. Normally she starts with the squirrels. Then she moves onto bigger animals like rabbits and deer. I could only watch as she demolished the whole forest. She was a lot crazier than I was.

_Yo, Inner. It's time to get back._

_**Aw. Fine. Be that way.**_

She gave my body back and left me to survey the damage. There was about 8 or 9 trees left standing and the bodies of cute little animals were littered all around me. It seems like Inner had much less compassion than I did. I ran all the way back to the base, seeing the Akatsuki members peering out the windows like little children spying. When they saw me approaching, they ducked back into the room then opened the door.

"There was a lot of noise for an anger management therapy session," Kisame said.

"I had to let Inner out for a bit. She was getting bored and was annoying the heck out of me. She likes destroying things."

"Who's Inner? I've never heard of her before. Is she your pet?" asked Deidara. He was back along with Hidan. They must have ran really fast.

"Inner is my inner self, sort of like a conscience, except she's eviler than me. I can let her out from time to time and can communicate with her, but when she is let out, I have no control of her actions until she releases her control on my body. I know what you're thinking? Won't she just take over your body and then never give it back? It's part of our agreement thingy. I let her out sometimes only if she promises to give my body back afterwards. She is much more powerful than me, and nobody back in Konoha could figure out what she was. Maybe you guys can."

"Wow. So the pink bitch has an inner demon. I don't want to meet someone eviler than her."

"Hidan, be quiet. Kakuzu will kill you if you make Haruno-san punch you through another whole in the wall," Sasori stated. "Leader-sama, if you will allow me to look at Haruno-san later and find out what this Inner is. It could prove to be a powerful weapon if used correctly."

"Hai. That is a good idea. First, let's adjoin to the meeting room. Haruno-san must meet the other members."

At the meeting room

I had heard there were 10 members of the Akatsuki. Out of that 10, I knew 7. There was a masked man who was bouncing up and down in his seat like a little kid. He seemed to be hyperactive, and reminded me a bit of Naruto. To his left was a man plant hybrid that I identified as Zetsu, the spy of the Akatsuki. He had a venus flytrap around his head, making him look like an overgrown plant. Across from them and next to Hidan was a man that I assumed was Kakuzu, the penny pincher, since he was counting money and ignoring the others. He had magenta eyes and a mask covered half his face, like Kakashi.

"Haruno-san, meet Tobi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. No matter what, do not I repeat do not give Tobi anything with sugar in it. Absolutely not." That order was confusing and amusing. I wonder what will happen if I give Tobi some candy.

"Is she the girl who punched you through a wall Hidan?" asked Kakuzu. "Twice?"

Hidan glared at his partner, and was about to hit him when Pein stopped him.

"Haruno-san, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"First of all, please call me Sakura. I hope you all make me feel welcome, and I'm sure I'll have fun here. It's nice to have someone to help me dress up others." At this I looked at Konan who beamed at me. "It's better to have others to dress up." I looked pointedly at Deidara, who whimpered, and at Itachi, who looked away. Konan looked absolutely delighted at the idea of dressing others up. "I hope we get along well. Thank you." I sat down. Leader-sama asked if there were any questions and two hands shot up. Tobi's. "Tobi? Let me guess you want to know if my hair colour is real." I said expectantly. He nodded and asked "is it?". I nodded wearily. Leader-sama than went on to discuss other matters and sent some members on missions. Everyone slowly left the room, in pairs or singularly. In the end, the only people left were Leader, Konan, and me.

"Sakura. After your examination with Sasori is done, you are allowed to explore the Akatsuki base. Be warned, though, others will not appreciate you invading their quarters, so be sure to ask before entering other's rooms. They are not all as placid as they seem. Your training will begin tomorrow, starting with kenjutsu with Kisame, genjutsu with Itachi, stealth training with Tobi, avoiding projectiles with Deidara, medicines, poisons, and antidotes with Zetsu, and finally, puppetry and chakra control with Sasori. You will wake up at 6:00 am and eat breakfast. Lunch is at 12:00 and dinner is at 7:00. We all take turns making dinner and the schedule is on the kitchen door. You might want to look at that. Have fun. See you later. Good luck."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	5. Who should Sakura be with

I have set up a poll on who Sakura should be with. Please vote and the poll would be closed a month after chapter 9 is released.


	6. Sorry About That

Sorry about that I redid it can you check if it is up? Thank you


End file.
